This cold , cold war
by The-one-of-dead-eyes
Summary: America is in deep trouble if Russia finds out about his relation ship with his little sister , he might even start a war ... Adult themes mentioned I HAVE STOPPED THIS STORY , SORRY
1. Visiting a lover

_this is my own kind of head canon on the Cold War _

_pairing : America x Belarus _

**it was 1945 and sun shined through the room , filling it with a low light . Americas first thought as he woke up ; ' damn it's cold ' . He rolled over on his side to face the other sleeping figure , wanting nothing more than to stay with this person forever , but her slit shiver told him he needed to shut the window first . He silently and carefully as to not wake the her from what is probably a good dream , judging from her peaceful expression at this time . Grabbing Texas from the near by night stand , America Headed over to the window , throwing on a pair of boxers along the way . As he shut the window **

_**GRAAAAAWWWWWOOOOL**_

**his stomach growled . He turned , making sure the sound didn't wake the sleeper . Luckily it didn't , she wasn't much to be woken up at this hour . Wait . That's right , they hadn't eaten diner . After all this was his first visit in almost a year , only letters to each other wasn't enough . Hmmm he'd have to talk to someone about a contraption that you can't connect to someone quicker . On that note he should Probably make breakfast as a surprise . Quietly exiting the room he took one more look at the beautiful face of the one he loves before shouting the door**

**-––-**

**a few hours later Belarus woke up to the smell of eggs and cooked meat . However happy she was for food , she was a little upset Hero* wasn't by her side , O we'll food . She hopped out of bed , pulling on some sweat pants and Americas shirt . She also grabbed his pants to throw at him as a joke . She headed down stairs giggling , being the first good mood in a while . **

**America had his back turned , pouring pancake bater into a pan , when Belarus came into the kitchen **

**"Hero~" she teased , America turned and was greeted by his pants crashing into his face . " put your pants on *giggle*" **

**"haha , goodmornin' Bell "**

**" good morning "**

**" hey I-" Americas thought was cut short by the front door . Someone was here. Huh . Belarus walk swiftly to the door , out side was a post man , who handed her a letter . **

**" have good day , da?" She said as she took the letter , reading it , her face paled slightly ... This wasn't good . **

**" what is it ?" America asked as he hopped over putting his pants on at the same time . **

**" big brothers coming..." **

**_well , this would be fun..._  
><strong>

_ok , so everybody pretty much knows da , yes in Russian , and Hero is what I like to think as Belarus puppy name for America , and Bell as Americas puppy name for her _

_sorry this first chapter is short , I'm gonna try to make this at-least 4-5 chapters , this is my first so help don't yell _


	2. This should be fun

The stars seemed to turn on them that day , as it was to soon to travel , and no near by motels could do , as they didn't know if Russia would stay at one or the house . America flopped on the couch beside Belarus , sighing . "Why," he asked leaning into the couch ," do we have to hid this again , really , when Italy and Germany announced they were together everyone was happy."

Belarus leaned into the couch closeting her eyes she said ; "big brother is crazy over protective , not only that but he is big country ."

'_oh yeah , that's why.'_ America reminded himself , '_well shit...'_ "wait , what if I hide in a back room , one he won't go into , like , your room . He wouldn't go there will he ?"

"I ... I don't think so...it's our safest bet!" America nodded in agreement , giving her a quick kiss on the lips . However , as he pulled away , she pulled him back egging the kiss deeper . She was soon pulled onto her hero's lap into full on make out session . _They_ had to pull away for air after a while , and America took this chance to go for her neck . " A-America..." . He pulled away and breathed hot sir on her ear . '_damn , he knows just how to get me...' "We -" America panted , "should go , to you room ,_ yes_ "_

_" Da," she breathed_

_A few hours _later Belarus had her arm lazily draped over Americas exposed _torso_ , as hers was covered . America had one arm used as a second pillow for Bell and his other rested at his side , holding the hand that was on his chest . "Go take a shower Bell , I'll wash the clothes and other laundery , ok ? " Belarus nodded , but made no attempt to move . After a few minuets , she sat up and kissed America , before heading to the attached bathroom (there are two bathrooms btw) . America's eyes followed her the enter time , and all her could think was how he could have gotten' such a beautiful girl .

He slowly sat up , rubbing a hand through his hair and stretching . He had it make the house look as if he was never here . He would have to clean his clothes , and freshen the air , seeing as there was a slight aroma of American style food in it .

just has Belarus had dried off , and gotten her now clean dress on , thinks to Americas skill at laundery , there was a knock on the door . Both there eyes went wide , America needed to lock himself in her room NOW or all hell would break lose! He quickly tip-toed up the stairs and into her room , even hiding behind her bed , away from the door . He then heard the door open and shut , voices greeted each other in Russian , he only understood one scentince ,'welcome big brother' . He held his breath with

out realizing it. This would not only dangerous , but boring . ' _aww man ... I have no entertainment ' ._he released his breath and tried to listen to the conversation , but was soon lulled to sleep

Meanwhile , Belarus had excused herself to the bathroom , and Russia realized that the entire trip here he hadn't gone to the restroom . ' doesn't she have a bathroom in her room too?' He desired it wasn't going to hurt to look , he headed up the stairs , reaching the door . His white bangs fell in his face as he saw the figure sleeping on the ground by the bed.

_hey , sorry this one is short too , oh well I just like suspense , so I'm going to leave it here . If you can't understand some of my wording , well I blame the fact I'm from one of the most deserted parts of Kentucky . _


	3. So it begins

Russia's pov :

it is true my little sister has allways scared me . But I love her , we are family .

When we were little , she would be afraid of the dark , monsters , and war . Being the big brother I was , I helped her . Big sister took care of me and I took care of Belarus , that was the deal . And I didn't want her to 'show her breasts ' like Ukrine had advised me to do . I was her hero . She praised me , not that I needed it ...

However one day she mentioned a young nation called 'Amerika' or something . Admet , I was a little put off , not knowing whom or what she was talking about . However as time went on I met him ... he was the most idiotic man I've ever met . Clearly , my little sister wasn't talking about _this _America , da ? Sadly I found out she was , and she had a _crush _on this idiot . She even called him ' Hero '

I wasn't her hero anymore ...

As long as it's just a little crush I was fine . Plus she seemed to talk about him less . I thought it was all a little crush that came and went , we all go through that stage , da ? That was , until I had the idea to visit her . ... Fine ill confess , I had been lonely , so ? I was sure she was too , seeing as she kind of repels people with that arua we share . That was until I went to the bath room .

I was , in fact about to head to the bathroom down stairs , when she casualy exited there herself . Not wanting to be rude to my near-only family , I went ahead and let her go . She had a bathroom upstairs , da ? As I head for her room , knowing the bathroom lay behind the door , but little did I know it wasn't the only thing . Opening the door i got the feeling someone was in the room . Oh how I wish I was wrong , for on the floor by the foot of the bed , was _America_ himself . I froze , confused as all get out* . Why was...then it click . They were _together _. What the fuck?

3rd pov

He was to shocked to form complete thoughts let alone insults to through at the other . All the confusion turned to anger as the other figure begin to stir

"... Bell?" Oh that little-

" Not exactly , America " Russia tried in his most child like voice , more so than the natural demeanor

" oh shi-" America couldn't finish , Russia brought his fist down on his jaw . " damn, " America swore under his breath . "What's your problem ?" He asked , swinging for the others nose , which was not hard to miss , but would still hurt . He hit dead on , Russia growled as blooded flowed from his left nostril .

" I've had enough of you America , this means war ! And be _carful_ , I have nuclear means ~" after fishing the declaration in his creepy child - like voice , he walked out the door , slamming it shut as he headed back home .

Belarus had headed up the stairs hearing the commotion , and could only stare in shock before racing to The american's side . War , her brother had actually declared War on America , because they were I love . ' shit ' she thought 'brother isn't one to change his mind ' this was only going to get worse and they both new it


End file.
